Invisible
by Saymorian
Summary: Arthur wondered why Merlin asked if he'd be at the gig, now, listening to this song, he knew exactly why. Set to Clay Aiken's 'Invisible'. Warning SLASH, don't like please don't read. One shot.


_**Invisible**_

_**Summary: Arthur wondered why Merlin asked if he'd be at the gig, now, listening to this song, he knew exactly why. Set to Clay Aiken's 'Invisible'. Warning SLASH, don't like please don't read. One shot.**_

_**This was written to celebrate the wonderful Clay Aiken's Birthday, though you'll probably never read it Clay, happy birthday from a British fan :D To anyone who hasn't heard it, go look it up, invisible by Clay Aiken, it's a great song**_

_**I do not own Merlin (though I'd like him and Arthur... ;)) and neither do I own 'Invisible' by Clay Aiken**_

_**Btw I got the idea for this song from 'Am I invisible?' by 'freakxlover000' go read hers, it's probably better... :) **_

_0o0o0o_

Eighteen year old lead singer Merlin Emrys usually wasn't nervous before a performance; tonight it was different, however. Tonight Arthur was coming to watch. Arthur Pendragon was Merlin's best friend, once enemy but they had got past that stage swiftly. What Arthur didn't know was that about a year ago, the brunette had discovered both his homosexuality, and the fact that he was in love with his blonde best friend, who was without a doubt straight, he hated his life.

And now he was going to tell him, he really was an idiot, as Arthur loved to call him.

'Merlin, are you ready?' a soft voice came from behind him and a hand touched his shoulder. He jumped and turned to see Gwen, or Guinevere to give her full name, a mocha skinned kind hearted girl, was the backing singer, with Lance – or Lancelot – on guitar and Will on drums. They made up the group 'The Falcons' which was quite popular at Camelot High, where Arthur's father was head teacher.

'Yes,' He answered her with a soft smile 'I'm ready...'

And he followed her on stage ignoring the pounding of his broken heart.

_MAxMAxMAxMAxMAxMA_

Arthur stood at the front of the crowd, right near the stage, next to his half sister, Morgana.

'Are they on yet? I've got a date with Leon in two hours, I can't be late!'

'Stop whinging, they're on!' Arthur shushed her as he saw his friends walk on stage. Merlin took the microphone and waited for the applause to halt while searching the audience, upon seeing Arthur, who waved, he smiled slightly and looked nervous.

'Hello there' - there was screaming and Merlin shook his head and spoke louder - 'we'll be starting with a new song I wrote the other day, it's called 'Invisible'.'

Arthur could have sworn Merlin's eyes were on him as he spoke.

The music started and Merlin began to sing, Arthur got lost in the song, eyes fixed on the raven haired male. Arthur wondered why Merlin had asked if he'd be at the gig, now, listening to this song, he knew exactly why...

'_Whatcha' doin' tonight  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
Are you really alone  
Who's stealin' your dreams  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive__[Chorus]__[Chorus]_

_If I was invisible_  
_Then I could just watch you in your room_  
_If I was invincible_  
_I'd make you mine tonight_  
_If hearts were unbreakable_  
_Then I could just tell you where I stand_  
_I would be the smartest man_  
_If I was invisible_  
_(Wait..I already am)_

_Saw your face in the crowd_  
_I call out your name_  
_You don't hear a sound_  
_I keep tracing your steps_  
_Each move that you make_  
_Wish I could read what goes through your mind_  
_Wish you could touch me with the colours of your life_

_If I was invisible_  
_Then I could just watch you in your room_  
_If I was invincible_  
_I'd make you mine tonight_  
_If hearts were unbreakable_  
_Then I can just tell you where I stand_  
_I would be the smartest man_  
_If I was invisible_  
_(Wait..I already am)'_

Merlin's eyes snapped to Arthur's, something he had previously been avoiding throughout the first part of the song

_'I reach out'_

Merlin stretched his hand out seemingly toward Arthur as he sung the line, Arthur's pulse raced for some unknown reason._  
_

'_But you don't even see me'_

Merlin closed his hands and drew his arm back, eyes shut loosely as he sung the next one, and Arthur's heart plummeted, was that how Merlin really saw their relationship? He bit his lip guiltily. After the show, he would tell him how he felt._  
_

'_Even when I scream out  
Baby, you don't hear me  
I am nothing without you  
Just a shadow passing through...__[Repeat Chorus]_

_If I was invisible..._  
_If I was invisible..._  
_If I was invisible..._  
_If I was invisible..._  
_If I was invisible..._  
_If I was invisible...'_

The song ended and Arthur realised his vision was blurred with tears, looking away from his half sister – who would for sure make fun of him – and blinking rapidly.

His eyes stayed glued to his best friend, the one he was in love with, throughout the entire hour long show. Merlin's voice seemed even better than it did when they joked around, although perhaps it was because Arthur's voice wasn't bringing it down. But finally, the final chord faded and Arthur left Morgana, who was leaving for her date. The blonde pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the attempts of Sophia and Vivian, two twins who were seemingly obsessed with Arthur, to catch his attention.

He found Gwen backstage and walked up to her 'Where's Merlin?' he asked insistently

Her smile was all too knowing 'He's in the changing rooms,'

'Thanks,' he started walking 'you were great by the way,' he called over his shoulder.

Arthur entered the small room without knocking, and froze.

Merlin was topless, wearing nothing but jeans as he looked for a new top.

And Arthur was not staring, he wasn't! Okay so maybe he was, a little... it wasn't his fault, it was hard not to...!

He made a small coughing sound to announce his presence and the pale boy whirled, a shirt in hand.

'Arthur...' he swallowed nervously

'Merlin,' he stepped closer 'I, uh, heard your first song...'

Merlin blushed and looked at the floor. Feeling suddenly confident Arthur strode over to him and tilted his head up gently.

'Is that how you feel?' he murmured 'That you're invisible to me?'

Merlin's eyes were wide, his breathing shallow 'Yes...' he whispered

'Well that is most certainly not true, I see you so clearly it hurts, whenever you enter a room, it lights, whenever you look at me, my heart stops, whenever you smile my pulse races. I want to make you laugh when you're sad, hold you when you cry, look after you when you're ill, I want to see you every single day of my life, I—'

Merlin placed a pale finger to his lips, stopping him from speaking; a shy smile appeared on his lips.

'Is that true?'

'Every word,' Arthur murmured before pressing his lips against Merlin's softly.

Merlin gasped into his mouth as he felt hands in his hair, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer.

_0o0o0o0o_

_**Okay, so sorry the end went terrible, romance is still not my strong point but happy birthday anyway Clay. **_

_**Thanks for reading, did this deserve a review?**_

_**Please don't flame though, **_

_**Thanks**_

_**S**_


End file.
